Unrecognisable Brothers
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Connect Three, or the Gray brothers, were living the dream until Shane suddenly changed into a jerky popstar. This story shows us the how Shane turns back into the brother they know and love! Oneshot!


**Unrecognisable Brothers**

_**I got the idea for this from the story The Process of Metamorphosis by Death-God-777 which I recommend reading. I thought I give my own take on what it must have been like living with Shane when he was jerky popstar and decided to make them brothers mainly because I can't be bothered to think up surnames for the other two and I generally do anyway so why break a habit of a lifetime. **_

_**If you're still reading this then and you read my other story Sugar and Salt I am sorry but I am having a temporary block so the next chapter may be a while. Is it just me or do you guys start writing one shots leave them and find them half finished months later. I have about 13 on my laptop so there could be more up as I attempt to finish them to try and break through my writers block. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing (sadly). **_

_**Sorry for the long authors note- enjoy!**_

"I hate you." Shane screamed at his younger brother and bandmate, Nate, on the set of their music video. Nate flinched back but said nothing but a flash of hurt passed across his face. "Why do you have to be so controlling all the bloody time? I hate you." He stormed off the set his face set in anger.

Jason watched his younger brother storm off the set and he wondered what was going through his head to make him behave in such a way. He thought about going after him but realised that he wouldn't get anywhere. Any thoughts of going after Shane vanished as he took one look at Nate.

His youngest brother's shoulders were shaking slightly and his breaths were coming in short gasps. Jason glanced round the deserted set, the crew had obviously left them too it realising it was a moment better left to family, before making his way over to Nate.

"Why does he hate me?" Nate whimpered as Jason slipped an arm around his shoulders. He was so used to his brother being the strong, independent and sensible one that he hadn't realised how much Shane's words had hurt him.

"He didn't mean it." Jason soothed as he guided them over towards a bench.

Nate stubbornly shook his head. "Yes he did otherwise he wouldn't have said them. He never says things he doesn't mean." Tears were still pouring down his face and he turned and buried his face in his oldest brothers shoulder as though to shield himself from the cruel words that had just been thrown carelessly at him.

"The old Shane didn't." Jason corrected tightening his grip on his brother. "But he's changed Nate."

"But why?" Nate asked breaking away from Jason to look up at him. Jason shrugged. It was pretty damn obvious what had changed Shane, the fame, popularity, being treated like royalty, the screaming fan girls but no one knew why he had changed. Why he had let himself get caught up in this and become yet another rockstar with an attitude problem.

The two brothers fell silent as they looked back on their lives trying to figure out just when their dream of becoming a famous band had shattered into a nightmare with a jerky older/younger brother.

It didn't seem right only the two of them Jason's arm curled protectively around Nate's shoulders. It used to be the three of them Nate in the middle as the youngest with the other two looking out for him. Somewhere along the line that had changed, Shane had become a jerk and Jason's attention had turned to keeping him out of too much trouble leaving Nate with all the responsibility for the band.

"I'm sorry." Jason burst out a couple of minutes later.

Nate looked up at him surprised. "What for?"

"For leaving you to cope with all the band stuff." Jason was staring at his hands an ashamed look on his face.

"It's ok." Nate waved off his apology. "Someone had to be on Shane lookout to make sure he didn't do something really stupid. Who knows where we could be now."

"Still." Jason didn't look convinced.

"Look." Nate sighed. "We're brothers. Whether he knows it or not and I hope he does but I doubt it Shane needed you. I can cope with all the band stuff and besides you're still there for me."

Jason nodded. "Being the oldest sucks."

"You should try being the youngest." Nate raised his eyebrows. "Although everyone says that the middle child is the worst."

"They got that right." Jason muttered and they both laughed slightly bitterly.

"He will change back won't he?" Nate asked.

"Hopefully." Jason attempted a smile but failed. "We should probably go and sort out what to do about this music video."

Nate groaned but stood up anyway and headed over to where the director had vanished. "Nate." He turned and saw Jason hurrying after him.

"What?"

"Well did you really think I wasn't going to come and help?" Jason raised his eyebrows at him as he caught up with his brother. Side by side the eldest and youngest Gray brothers went to clear up the mess the middle one had made.

Shane had watched from a distance as Nate had broken down and turned to his older brother. Somewhere amongst all the anger he felt a surge of jealously wishing that he too was in on the sibling moment, comforting his little brother as he so often had in the past.

But this time he had been the reason Nate was so upset and he was pretty sure that Jason too was disappointed and upset with him. It didn't feel good.

His anger was soon calmed although the jealously remained and he began to feel ashamed of himself. Where had he gone so wrong? Why had he turned into the type of his person that he always hated?

He watched as Nate and Jason spoke with the director and as the rest of the crew began to pack up. Evidently it had been decided that they would try again tomorrow.

"Shane." He could practically hear the nervousness in Nate's voice as he spotted him and waved him over. How could he have done that to his brother? "We're picking up on this tomorrow." Nate explained carefully avoiding eye contact with Shane. "We're going back to the hotel now if that's ok?"

"Sure." Shane replied easily and pretended not to notice the look of shock that Nate and Jason exchanged. Clearly they had been expecting a temper tantrum from him.

They began to make their way out to the car park where their limo awaited them but something inside Shane finally snapped. Not someone to ever have had patience he was going to do something about his troubles now. "Jason, Nate." He called them back wincing as they turned slowly a look of apprehension crossing their faces.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked as Shane jogged up to them eager to catch up.

Now the moment had come Shane was entirely sure that he knew how to go about his apology but he only hesitated for a second before ploughing on. "I'm sorry." It was a good start.

Nate did almost a double take at what Shane had said as if doubtful that he heard correctly. Jason however, just stood patiently waiting for more that he knew was coming. "I'm sorry." Shane repeated. "I let fame go to my head. It was stupid but I did. But I'm sorry. I know sorry is not good enough but I'm going to make it up to you guys and I can promise it won't happen again."

"It's all right." Jason smiled at his brother before wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "Yeah you were a jerk but you're our brother."

"Thanks Jase." Shane hugged him back deciding that now probably wouldn't be the time to complain about the lack of air getting to his lungs. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Nate asked still unsure about whether his brother was reverting back to the Shane he used to be.

Shane nodded. "I really am sorry Nate not just for today but everything. And thanks for taking care of all the band stuff."

His younger brother didn't say anything but just looped his arms around both his older brothers. They stood there for a moment in group hug before Nate pulled away. "So the old Shane is back?"

Shane laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yep and ready to put green dye in your shampoo again." The other two joined him in his laughter remembering the old pranks that Shane used to get up to. That was the kind of bullying that they could put up with.

_**Thanks for reading- didn't like the ending too much as I didn't really know how guys would react. Ruth- hope you saw the McFly reference it wasn't intentional but I spotted it on a reread. We know that they are the number one boy band well maybe except East 17! **_

_**Thanks for reading again!  
Tacxxx **_


End file.
